Random Playing around
by Sapphiet
Summary: Random jokes based on a story I made not too long ago


**Random jokes based on a story I made**

**Enjoy and I don't own anything!**

* * *

Alia: Number 1

As soon as Alia came home she was greeted by a meow, she turned to see a purple cat.

"Hello Purrlia, did you miss me?" Alia asked.

"(Fish now girl and make it quick!)" said an annoyed Purrlia.

"well hello to you too... stupid cat" Alia muttered darkly as she placed her bag down.

"(Hoe! Do not make me get angry with you!)"

"Don't go all gangster or I'll remove the TV!" Alia yelled.

Yoh: Number 2

"Morty they're not going to believe you so let them be please" Alia said feeling sick from the cruel thoughts that could be seen from their minds. Morty looked at her with a helpless expression.

"You believe me right Alia?" Morty asked. On cue the door opened revealing a teacher and a boy with brown hair, the boy had orange earphones. While that happened Alia took the seconds to sit on her seat. She looked at Morty's scared expression as he screamed making them all jump except the boy.

"Is there something wrong Mortimer?" asked the angry teacher. Meanwhile everyone leered at Morty for giving them such as fright, this made the room's temperature drop below zero.

"N-No I'm okay" Morty replied now feeling more scared than nervous as everyone glared at him.

"Mortimer what the hell man?" yelled a class boy.

"Yeah I wet myself thanks to you!" yelled another boy making them look at him.

"Oh! Dude get out now that is disgusting!" yelled another class boy in disgust. Meanwhile Yoh had vanished from the room.

Hao: Number 3!

Aline was looking at Hao as he graded her work while they were in the teacher's room with only Akio who was reading.

"It's good, but-"

"Look I know you're going to say "Brush up on your Japanese" but in case you've forgotten: I AM NOT FLUENT WITH THE LANGUAGE MORON!" Aline yelled making the poor man freeze in fear. Akio however looked as if he was suffering from a heart attack.

"Yes Sakura" Hao said meekly.

"Now go to your room!" Aline snapped making a frightened Hao stand up shakily and he walked out his room while crying inside.

"Daymn Sakura! Control her already Hao!" Li Ran said sharply.

"Shut up Li Ran and do your work!" Sakura and Akio yelled leaving the poor old man feeling abandoned and felt betrayed from how they ganged up on him.

Matamune: Number 4

"Sakura get down from that tree this instant!" Hao yelled as he saw Aline sitting on top of a tree.

"No!" Aline replied sharply. Meanwhile his Shikigamis and Purrlia were watching her from below.

"Please Sakura!" Hao asked sternly.

"No"

"Pretty please Sakura!" Hao started pleading to her good nature.

"No"

"I won't give you any homework!" students cried out in anger from his bribe.

"No" now they were left stunned from her refusal.

"I'll cancel your exams so you automatically pass" this made the teachers and students angry while Aline just eyed him.

"No"

"Sakura please I'll do anything"

"No" Aline's tone of voice didn't change.

"Sakura please that's Yumi's tree!" Hao begged, part of him was getting desperate from worrying about Aline's safety.

"No"

"Sakura please-"

"Sakura you're lunch is ready" Matamune called from her room.

"Okay!" Aline chirped with a wide smile to their shock. She began jumping down from branch to branch and went indoors.

"Oh tits!" yelled a student causing them to freeze.

Ren: Number 5

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Anna screamed in shock as she saw white wings shoot out from Alia's back and in her hands welded Alia held a scythe. Her clothes changed in to a blood red and black jacket and skirt, she also gained black boots. Her hair was free from the hair band, it had become wild and loose.

"What are you?" Faust asked as he stared at the angry girl in front of him.

"I'M A MOTHERFRICKING MODEL YOU TURD!" Alia screamed before her clothes changed to a naughty school outfit making the guys swoon as she did a flirtatious dip.

"Girl get some clothes on!" Goldva snapped from the Oracle bell. While the males had hearts for eyes except Anna who was left shocked at the sudden change in attitude.

"And while you're at it do a twirl!" Ren said as he held up a video camera this caused them to look at him.

"Pervert!" they yelled.

* * *

**Done for this round! If anyone wants anymore let me know! ;)**


End file.
